Mi Tierna Kunoichi
by ardalus
Summary: Horas antes de su cumpleaños, Kakashi planea entregarle a Sakura su mejor y mas ansiado regalo, uno que ella jamás olvidará. Amor, romance, lemon... todo en la habitación de la pequeña kunoichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Tierna Kunoichi**

**1-Nov-2010**

Deslizo mi kunai al lado de tu cadera y desgarro la última prenda que cubre tu delicado cuerpo. Tiro de ella con fuerza y la lanzo lejos, arrojo mi kunai en la misma dirección y aprisiono la diminuta prenda en el marco de la puerta; como un sello personal de mi visita, un recuerdo visible de lo que aún no sucede pero que marcara tu vida. Suena egocéntrico, lo sé, pero esa es mi meta y no me iré de aquí hasta cumplirla mi pequeña kunoichi.

Ahí estas, en tu propia cama frente a mí, hermosa, frágil e indefensa frente a mis deseos. Completamente desnuda, con tus brazos cruzados en tu pecho y tus piernas juntas como si de esa forma me evitaras admirar tu bella intimidad. Con una mirada tierna y dulce, pero a la vez temerosa y frágil.

Me desvisto frente a ti, lentamente me deshago de cada prenda tirándola a mi alrededor. La costumbre, la habilidad o quizá la ansiedad del momento, me llevan a realizar tal tarea en tiempo record. Pronto sonrío triunfante, me pongo firme y levanto mi mano derecha con la única prenda faltante; te la muestro, es la misma que tú me regalaste hace un año, y la dejo caer al suelo. Nada cubre mi desnudez salvo tu mirada, esa mirada lujuriosa que siempre creí imaginar en ti, pero que ahora descubro que es una realidad.

La pasión es presa de ti, el temor ha desaparecido y noto como me miras: tímida, inocente, pero ansiosa por que la espera termine de una buena vez. No dices ni una palabra, pero tu mirada me lo dice todo, no puedes esperar más, y si te soy sincero, yo tampoco puedo.

Me deslizo sobre ti, directo y seguro de mis actos; tu dudas un poco y solo te mantienes expectante. Pronto, cubro todo tu cuerpo con mi persona, te aprisiono completamente forzando el contacto de nuestra piel, es exquisita la sensación.

Ni una caricia, ni un beso, solo mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo es suficiente para hacerte sonrojar y respirar con dificultad. Te vez tan hermosa, y no deseo arruinar el momento con pasión desenfrenada, un beso en tus labios, eso es lo primero, así es como debe ser.

Cuando estas a mi alcance no me contengo mas y aprisiono tus labios con los míos, mil veces soñé besar esos labios: tan suaves y tan dulces… es como estar en el cielo. Sujetas mi rostro, lo haces tuyo con tus caricias, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Saboreo tus labios, disfruto tus caricias y jugueteo con tu traviesa lengua que intenta seducirme y capturarme por completo.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero el aire comienza a agotarse, yo trato de resistir intentando hacer que dure más el momento, pero esas manos que me aprisionaban ahora me separan de ti. Jadeante, expectante, veo una sonrisa en tu rostro, una mirada coqueta y un claro deseo de más, "de mucho más".

—Kakashi… por favor… continúa… — tu tierna voz se escucha con dificultad. Muerdes uno de tus dedos coqueta, como si hiciera falta motivarme más.

—Bien pequeña, si es lo que deseas. —Sonrío con lujuria.

Nuevamente me acerco a tu rostro, despacio deposito ligeramente mis labios sobre los tuyos. Apenas hay contacto, siento tu piel y me alejo con la misma tranquilidad. Tu deseo es fuerte, no deseas que me aleje y te estiras para continuar el contacto. Yo sonrío y a continuación sueltas un sonoro gemido.

Deslice mi mano derecha por tu vientre, llegue a tu comisura y sin pedir permiso simplemente entre en ella. Solo un dedo fue suficiente para dibujar en tu rostro el más hermoso espectáculo que jamás haya visto. Jugueteo un poco en tu interior, estas húmeda y cálida, tu pequeño cuerpo me oprime con fuerza, me succiona hacia dentro, me deseas con cada célula de tu ser.

A cada movimiento de mi pequeño amigo, veo en tu rostro expresiones que nunca imagine, te beso, te acaricio, pero no haces caso, tu mente está en otro mundo. Sonrió al verte de esa forma, e imagino en cómo transportarte a un mundo aún más lejano y hacerte ver aún más hermosa.

Decido ir con todo: dos, tres dedos; con la entrada de cada uno tu cuerpo se estremece de forma estrepitosa, tus brazos me abrazan, luego me sueltan, intentas sujetarte de algo: de la cama, de mi rostro, de mi espalda… pero no pareces decidirte. Tus piernas tiemblan, se estiran y separan, luego se juntan como intentando detenerme, es tierno verte intentarlo, pero es más excitante ver que no lo logras.

Tengo tres dedos dentro de ti, dibujando tu interior con sumo cuidado, grabándolo en mi mente. Un cuarto dedo acaricia tu vientre y juguetea con esa parte delicada de tu ser. Un ligero contacto y lanzas un gemido, otro más y arqueas tu espalda. Finalmente decido aumentar la intensidad, masajear con fuerza dentro y fuera de ti.

Acaricio tu rostro, lo beso, tú intentas responder pero algo más fuerte que tú ser te hace desistir. De pronto tu cuerpo se arquea, tus piernas se tensan y tus brazos me abrazan con fuerza. Sonrío, te beso y con intensidad froto tu interior, me parece que he encontrado el lugar indicado, así que enfoco en el toda mi atención.

Tratas de contenerte, comprimes tus labios y te aferras a mí, pero eso no es suficiente. Finalmente explotas, gritas con fuerza, clavas tus uñas en mi espalda y tu cuerpo se estremece con intensidad.

Tú éxtasis apenas dura unos segundos, nada comparado con lo que me costó hacerte llegar a el. Me abrazas y te acurrucas debajo de mi cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y descansando por un momento. Inmóvil, frágil y hermosa, como un pequeño ángel, así eres tú, así te vez en este momento.

_Mi pequeña kunoichi, mi tierna Sakura. Duerme que aún falta mucho. — _Volteo a ver el reloj, son las 10:18pm, aun hay tiempo. No mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que descanses y te prepares para lo que falta. — _Tus dulces dieciséis aun no comienzan, así que duerme, todavía estamos en tiempo de cumplir tu regalo._

Continuará…

—***—

**Nota del autor:**

Este es mi primer fic lemon, espero les guste. Pensaba hacerlo oneshot pero me decidí por separar un poco más las escenas, no es un fic largo, así que no demorare en continuarlo. Ojala y puedan dejarme comentarios para ver que les pareció.

De antemano gracias por su atención.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Cumpleaños**

**02-Noviembre-2010**

Seis meses antes:

—¡Sensei, sensei! —Sakura corre por las calles de Konoha, sus gritos hacen voltear a un gran número de personas que parecen responder por instinto a tal palabra. En una aldea ninja, donde todos aprenden de sus mayores, es común encontrar muchos senseis. Sakura se apena ante las miradas, pero continúa corriendo.

—Ka… ¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi sensei! —Agita la mano con fuerza y acelera el paso. El aludido voltea tranquilamente sujetando un pequeño libro entre sus manos, al observar a Sakura instintivamente dobla la esquina de la hoja, cierra el libro y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

—¡Que sucede Sakura! —Kakashi sonríe y se agacha para estar a la altura de su joven alumna, su voz suena dulce, como si hablara con una niña pequeña.

—¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

—Mmm… déjame pensar… el miércoles, si, este mismo miércoles.

—Pero… el miércoles es hoy ¡Por qué no me lo dijo antes! —Sakura lo sujeta del chaleco con fuerza, por un momento se imagino a si misma zarandeando a Naruto, se apeno por la idea y lo soltó de inmediato mostrando un rubor en sus mejillas. Kakashi sonrió ante tal escena.

—Yo no sabía que te interesaba saberlo. Además, el año pasado me organizaste una fiesta sorpresa, no creí que fueras a olvidarlo en esta ocasión. —Kakashi sonríe divertido, su pequeña kunoichi es una olvidadiza.

—Yo… lo siento Kakashi. —Sakura se sonroja y mira al suelo. —_¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Soy un tonta, tonta, tonta… _—Su yo interno le recrimina con fuerza, cuando de pronto siente una calidez sobre su cabeza, levanta su mirada y observa a Kakashi, quien divertido le revuelve el cabello como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

—Entonces ¿olvidaste hacerme una fiesta? —Kakashi la mira divertido, pero esos ojos dulces, esa comprensión causan que Sakura se quiebre por dentro.

Es su maestro, su querido sensei, y le apena mucho haber olvidado algo tan importante. Siempre tan serio, tan tranquilo, tan indiferente para con todos, pero tan atento en los momentos importantes. —_Su mirada lo dice todo, él no esperaba una fiesta, ni un regalo, ni siquiera una felicitación, planeaba pasar su cumpleaños en soledad leyendo su aburrido libro ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Cuán triste debe ser su vida?_ —Los ojos de Sakura se ponen rojos y está a punto de llorar, el pensar que le ha fallado no ocasiona otra cosa más que llanto en sus ojos. No puede más, agacha su rostro y está a punto de estallar en lágrimas cuando una dulce caricia en su mejilla le hace levantar de nuevo la mirada. Esta vez esa dulce y comprensiva mirada esta mucho más cerca de ella.

—No te preocupes Sakura. De todas formas odio las fiestas. —Kakashi sonríe tan dulcemente y cerca de ella, que incluso puede sentir su aroma, eso atrapa sus sentidos por un segundo. Él desliza la mano sobre su rostro y limpia sus lágrimas, sentir su calidez y su ternura la tranquilizan sobremanera.

—Yo… le compensare sensei. —Sakura se aleja un par de pasos y limpia sus últimas lagrimas. Kakashi la mira curioso, pero muy divertido; le encantan esos cambios de ánimo en ella, ¡es simplemente hermoso verla!

—¿Segura Sakura? Una fiesta sorpresa es algo difícil de organizar a estas alturas. ¿No lo crees? —Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara, divertido y con una fingida incredulidad, ya que tiene la certeza de que su kunoichi sabrá resarcir su error.

—Se lo prometo Kakashi, se lo compensare esta misma noche. —Sakura se aleja corriendo.

—¿Esta noche? Pero si yo planeaba terminar de leer mi novela. —Solo puede ver a Sakura a lo lejos, desapareciendo poco a poco entre la gente y la distancia.

_Bueno, tal parece que no tendré una noche tranquila y en paz. Tendré que darme prisa y terminar de una vez._ — Kakashi salta al árbol más cercano, se acomoda en una de sus ramas y saca de nuevo si pequeño libro. Abre la página previamente marcada con un doblez, y continua su educativa lectura.

—***—

—¿Dónde demonios estas Sakura? Ya todo está listo y él seguro no tardara en llegar. —Sakura aleja su celular ante los gritos de Ino.

—Estoy buscando un regalo, no tardare, solo ocúpate de todo ¿quieres?

—Pero Sakura, no puedes hacerme esto, es mucho trabajo, debes ayudarme ¡Sakura…! —Click, Sakura corta la llamada y continua concentrada en su elección.

El negro o el azul, demonios, si tan solo supiera que color le gusta. —Indecisa Sakura observa las dos prendas en sus manos, comparando detalles e imaginando a su sensei en ellas. Por un momento su mente se pierde ante tal imagen en su cabeza, juraría que su inner esta babeando, aunque ella está a punto de imitarla en la vida real.

—Puedo ayudarla señorita. —Una joven se le acerca y la despierta de su trance. —¿Es un regalo para su novio? —La muchacha señala las prendas en las manos de Sakura. Al percatarse de lo que sus manos sostienen Sakura no puede evitar sonrojarse e intenta ocultar las prendas.

—No… este, si…, digo, algo por el estilo jeje… —Sakura ríe tontamente.

—Si me permite un consejo, el de color negro me parece el más adecuado. A los chicos les encanta ese color y además se ven muy guapos con el puesto.

—¿En serio? —Sakura levanta la mano y observa la prenda más detenidamente, por un momento su imaginación comienza a volar, su inner se vuelve loca dentro de si contemplando al Kakashi imaginario.

—Entonces… ¿se lo envuelvo para regalo? —La dependienta mira sonriente a Sakura, imaginando lo que pasa por la mente de esta. De nueva cuenta Sakura es secuestrada de su fantasía y llevada a la realidad.

—Lo siento, jeje. Sí, me la llevo. —La muchacha toma la prenda y comienza a caminar en dirección de las cajas cuando Sakura la detiene sujetando su hombro. —Disculpe, tienen servicio de bordado ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto señorita.

—¿Podría pedirle un favor? —Sakura entrelaza los dedos con ternura, como una niña pequeña que está a punto de cometer una travesura.

—***—

La fiesta está terminando, los últimos invitados por fin se retiran. Gai sensei da un abrazo a Kakashi y se aleja zigzagueando, evidentemente por las copas extra. Sasuke se despide con indiferencia, Naruto grita con alegría: "¡Feliz cumpleaños sensei!" Y se aleja junto con otros amigos. La fiesta no fue gran cosa, muchas botanas, bebidas, y un montón de adolescentes inmaduros haciendo tonterías. Gai fue el único sensei en asistir, y como no, si el resto se encontraban ocupados en misiones o en asuntos con la Hokage. Solo Gai y Kakashi tienen suficiente tiempo libre para asistir a este tipo de eventos, y no es como que Gai sea precisamente la compañía más agradable del mundo.

_Demonios Sakura, ¿como es que no lo olvidaste?_ —Por un momento parecía molesto frente al regalo de su alumna, pero luego volteo a verla y la miro sonriente despidiendo a los últimos asistentes. Esa hermosa sonrisa, esa ternura e inocencia, todo valía la pena solo por tenerla cerca y disfrutar de su hermosura. —_Ella es mi mejor regalo, en definitiva._ —Kakashi sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Se divirtió sensei? —La dulce voz de Sakura lo despierta de su abstracción. Kakashi la observa y puede notar que están solos —_¡Por fin! Tranquilidad._

—Claro Sakura, fue muy divertido. —Sakura sonríe y baja su mirada.

—No mienta sensei, sé muy bien que no le gustan las multitudes. Además, casi todos eran amigos míos, seguro que usted no lo disfruto tanto como debería.

—Jeje, no te preocupes por eso, la intensión es lo que cuenta. —Kakashi pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y revuelve su cabello con suavidad, lentamente desliza sus caricias a su rostro y sujetando su mentón hace que levante la mirada. —Me encanto la fiesta, pero más aún, me encanto que estuvieran todos conmigo. ¡Gracias! —Se acerco y beso su frente. Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Gracias sensei. —Tímida, intento cubrir su sonrojo desviando su rostro a otro lado, pero no podía evitar el deseo de contemplar su mirada, así que de reojo siguió manteniendo el contacto visual.

—Sakura, Sakura… —Kakashi solo sonrío ante la timidez de su pequeña alumna, divertido como si de un padre amoroso se tratara.

—Bueno sensei, debo irme. —Sakura se apresuro y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo su bolso y antes de salir de pronto se detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Es que olvidaba… —Sakura abrió su bolso y saco una pequeña caja con un moño rojo. —Olvidaba darle esto… —Sakura se acerco de nuevo a él y con la mirada baja le acerco el pequeño presente.

Kakashi lo tomo extrañado, curioso de la exagerada timidez con que Sakura se mostraba en ese momento.

—Muchas gracias… —Solo alcanzo a decir eso cuando Sakura se precipito a la puerta a toda prisa, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y volteo a verlo.

—Espero le guste y… espero que también le ayude a recordarle quien es la alumna que más lo ama y que nunca lo dejará solo. —Sakura sonrío coqueta y se alejo, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kakashi observo la puerta por unos segundos, luego poso su mirada en el paquete y con curiosidad lo abrió. Solo se veía algo de papel verdoso, trato de retirarlo y entre el mismo vio una tela negra. La tomo y saco del envoltorio, dejo la caja a un lado y con ambas manos estiro la prenda.

Eran unos bóxers negros, de tela elástica y con un corte que dejaba ver claramente la figura masculina a la cual debería ceñirse con precisión. Kakashi sonrió divertido ante el presente, de pronto miro una leyenda cerca del elástico que decía:

"Para mi profesor favorito, de su más fiel alumna"

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**La Noche Continúa**

**21-Nov-2010**

Descansas a mi lado y silencioso admiro tu belleza. Beso tu frente y tus parpados se abren permitiéndome ver tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. En tu boca se dibuja una sonrisa, tan coqueta y tierna, que me obliga besarte de nuevo en esos dulces labios. Puedo sentir tu piel ruborizada, por mi beso o quizá por el momento que acabamos de vivir.

Acaricio tu mejilla y confirmo, una vez más, lo suave y delicada que es tu piel. Deslizo mi mano un poco más abajo y reconozco tu cuello, inclinas un poco tu cabeza y me invitas a besarlo. Retiro tu cabello y sin reprimir más mis deseos… te beso. Primero con suavidad, intento ser un caballero, pero mis ansias son más fuertes y me obligan a intensificar el contacto.

Con fuerza, saboreo cada centímetro de tu piel. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada mordida…; me permite adentrarme más y más en tu esencia. Pero deseo más, mucho mas de ti…, más de lo que imaginas, y mucho más de lo que me ofreces con toda tu pasión inocente.

Eres mi pequeña, mi dulce kunoichi, y todo tu cuerpo es mío ahora. Voy a reclamarlo con decisión y furia, con pasión y ternura. Porque eres mía, solo por esta noche, pero completamente mía y te lo voy a demostrar.

Deslizo mis manos a tu rostro, te acaricio, te rodeo y sujeto de ambos lados, luego planto un intenso y profundo beso en tus labios. Con el, intento demostrarte toda mi pasión, y marcar en tu mente el sello de mi amor por ti: intenso, apasionado e irrepetible en la vida.

Luego me separo, veo tus ojos cerrados y tu boca inocente esperando por más. Pero mi pequeña, te daré más, mucho más, pero no en esos labios. Sonrío malévolamente, pero tú no puedes verme y eso me divierte. —_Eres tan inocente._

Tan ágil y sorpresivo como me es posible serlo, desvío mi ataque a una zona desprevenida. Beso tu pecho y suspiras sorprendida, sonrío dentro de mí y continúo con mi labor. Te beso, te muerdo, intento devorarte con todo mi espíritu, y tú respondes con intensidad a cada uno de mis actos. Saboreo tu piel por completo, recorro cada milímetro de tu hermosa anatomía y empiezo a conocerte con exactitud.

Cada curva, cada poro y cada célula de tu hermoso atractivo, son míos, de mis labios, y de mi espíritu. Eres mía, tanto como nunca imagine, tanto como nunca esperaste, pero aun no es suficiente, deseo mas, aun me falta más.

Disfrutas con intensidad mis besos, lo sé por el latir de tu corazón, que trabaja intensamente cerca de mis manos, y de mis labios. Puedo sentir su palpitar y casi escucharlo como campanadas a pesar de estar sumergido en tu piel. Este es el momento, no debo hacerte esperar más, debo hacer que ese hermoso corazón reviente de pasión, como nunca antes lo ha hecho.

Me separo de tus bellos monumentos, tan finamente esculpidos en tu figura, y tan rudamente examinados por mi persona. Lo siento, no me gustaría dejarlos en soledad, pero debo ocuparme de tu más preciada intimidad, de tu pequeño tesoro que pronto compartiremos juntos, y que será más mío que tuyo.

Paseo mis labios por tu vientre, te beso con intensidad, acaricio tus costados y poco a poco dibujo en tu piel un mapa con mis planes de ataque. Entiendes la indirecta y tratas de detenerme, te inclinas un poco, acaricias mi cabello e intentas sujetarme. Levanto la mirada, te muestro mi mejor sonrisa… y ataco.

Tu cuerpo vibra con intensidad, tus manos revuelven mi cabello y tus uñas se clavan en mí persona. Me presionas, me empujas tratando de alejarme, pero me sujeto con fuerza. Beso tu intimidad, uno mis labios a los… tuyos, y evito que nada escape de tu hermosa flor de cerezo. Mi pasión se desborda, mi deseo se desencadena. No pienso en nada, solo en ti, en tu suavidad, en tu delicado aroma, en tu esencia, en tu hermosura, en tú… espíritu.

Deseo tu cuerpo, pero más aún, deseo tu persona, esa esencia que me hace enloquecer, esa personalidad que te hace única y que hace este momento único, irrepetible y maravilloso. Te beso con desenfreno, pero sin separarme ni un instante de aquel idílico lugar. Con más pasión que nunca antes en mi vida, mis labios, mis dientes, mi lengua, todo mi ser participa en saborear esa esencia tuya que nadie jamás ha osado disfrutar.

Con cada caricia mía, tú me regalas un hermoso suspiro; con cada beso tu interior me responde de forma única e indescriptible; y con cada intromisión apasionada y profunda, todo tu cuerpo se estremece con intensidad.

Ya no sujetas mi cabellera, tus manos están lejos intentando sujetarse de las sabanas, como si temieras caer en un precipicio de pasión. Tus piernas rodean mi rostro, siento tu delicada piel a cada lado de mi ser, aprisionándome con fuerza y deslizándose a mi espalda acariciándola inadvertidamente.

Gritas algo, deseas que me detenga, pides que pare, pero tu cuerpo me presiona más y más. Tus piernas intentan sofocarme y eso… eso me gusta. Te beso con más intensidad, no me separo de ti ni un segundo. Mis manos rodean tus muslos desde abajo, te acaricio de principio a fin. Acaricio tu vientre, y siento como tu interior comienza a vibrar palpitantemente.

Tu cuerpo se estremece con desenfreno, tus piernas me presionan con fuerza y por instantes arqueas tu cuerpo. Tus tobillos golpean mi espalda, me presionan, me obligan a adentrarme más y más en ti. Sujeto tus caderas con fuerza para no perderte, no deseo que te alejes de mí ni un segundo, deseo vivir esta sensación contigo, cerca, pegado a ti, unido a tu interior… saboreando esa esencia tuya tan única.

Te doy un último e intenso beso, más profundo que nunca, más intenso que nunca y… en este momento compartes conmigo toda la hermosura e intensidad de tu pasión. Todo tu ser es mío, cada musculo vibrante, cada aliento suspirante, cada palabra entrecortada, toda tu esencia diluida en mis labios… Todo tu ser es mío en este instante. Como una explosión tu cuerpo se estira con furia para luego caer rendido alrededor mío.

Acaricio tu piel conmocionada, pulsante ante la sensación de mi presencia. Beso tu intimidad un poco más, disfruto la involuntaria y exhausta reacción de tu cuerpo, ya rendido a mis actos. Me incorporo y me deslizo sobre ti. Miro tu rostro, veo tus ojos agotados y tu sonrisa desdibujada. Por un momento me alarmo, quizá fui demasiado rudo con mi pequeña, pero luego me regalas una pequeña sonrisa. Beso tu mejilla y me recuesto al lado tuyo, frente a tu rostro, para admirarte una vez más y dejarte descansar.

Te acurrucas en mis brazos y rápidamente caes rendida. Te observo algunos minutos. _—¡Eres tan hermosa!_ —Luego recargo mi frente sobre la tuya y cierro mis ojos para hacerte compañía en tus sueños.

El reloj marca las 10:59pm. —_Aún hay tiempo para tu regalo, mi dulce kunoichi, descansemos juntos unos minutos y preparémonos para el final._

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Una Cita?**

**05-Dic-2010**

Dos meses antes:

—¿Lo dices en serio Sakura?

—Hablo muy serio, se lo pido no como alumna, sino como amiga. Kakashi, por favor ¡TENGA UNA CITA CONMIGO! —Los ojos dulces e inocentes de Sakura logran convencer a Kakashi de cualquier cosa, sin embargo, el nunca espero una petición así de su alumna, y resistirse a ello es un verdadero reto.

—Pero Sakura, soy muy viejo para ti.

—No hablo de ser novios o algo por el estilo, solo quiero una cita. —La voz de Sakura cambia de suplicante a molesta por un instante. —Por favor, se lo ruego. —De nueva cuenta la dulzura vuelve a Sakura y a sus brillantes ojos esmeralda que tanto gustan a Kakashi; por un instante Kakashi se pierde en la mirada de su alumna.

—Kakashi, Kakashi… ¡Eh! ¡KAKASHIIII! —Sakura zarandea a Kakashi quien despierta de inmediato de su trance.

—Lo siento Sakura es que… es que no puedo cumplir con tu petición.

—Pero usted me prometió que haría cualquier cosa por mí, por su alumna preferida. ¿Lo recuerda? Siempre que yo lo necesitara usted estaría para mi ¿O acaso piensa faltar a su promesa?

—No es eso Sakura, pero yo me refería a peligros ninja, no a complejos de adolescente… —La mirada de Sakura se entristeció en ese instante, parece que Kakashi toco alguna fibra sensible así que trata de corregir su error. —Me refiero a que soy muy viejo para ti, no puedo salir contigo. Te conviene más salir con muchachos de tu edad, como Naruto o Sasuke, seguro te divertirás mucho más con ellos.

—Sasuke no me pela… —responde Sakura con tristeza agachando la mirada —casi siempre actúa como si yo no existiera. Y Naruto, es agradable, pero no lo veo de esa forma y detestaría darle falsas esperanzas. —Sakura mira hacia el suelo y disimuladamente limpia una lagrima de su rostro, Kakashi la observa con tristeza e impotencia, no soporta ver llorar a su alumna.

—Pero… no estés triste, seguro que hay más chicos, esta Shikamaru y Neji por ejemplo.

—Ino y Tenten salen con ellos.

—Bueno, ¿y que tal Lee o Kiba?

—Lee es un buen amigo, pero no me gusta, y Kiba es muy raro y además esta loco por Hinata.

—¿En serio? —Kakashi se rasca la máscara. —Bueno ¿y que tal Shino o Gaara? Ellos no están comprometidos con nadie mas ¿cierto? — Sakura levanta la mirada y lo observa con reprimenda. —cierto, ambos son muy raros jeje.

—Yo no busco novio Kakashi, no me interesa nadie en esta aldea, ni siquiera usted… —Sakura mira con furia Kakashi, este la observa extrañado. De pronto una mirada melancólica se adueña de la joven kunoichi, las lagrimas luchan por salir al tiempo que Sakura intenta controlarlas tallándose los ojos y desviando la mirada de su maestro.

—Que es lo que sucede Sakura… dímelo, quizá pueda ayudarte… —Kakashi apoya una mano en el hombro de Sakura, su cuerpo reacciona sorprendido y da un pequeño salto, pero de inmediato se mantiene quieta. Lo duda por un instante y luego posa su propia mano sobre la de su maestro, sujetándolo con fuerza e impidiendo que se aleje.

—Yo solo quiero una vida normal… —las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas —tener un novio agradable o por lo menos salir con alguien… ir al cine, tomarlo de la mano, coquetear un rato y… besarlo… —con estas palabras sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo y una lluvia de lagrimas emergen de sus ojos. Su voz se quiebra y su mano se aferra a un mas a la de su mentor.

—Sakura… —Kakashi no sabe que mas decir y solo acierta a rodear con sus brazos a su pequeña alumna, esta acepta la idea y se refugia en su sensei.

—Yo solo quiero crecer, madurar como todas las chicas, tener un novio, besarlo y saber que se siente sentirse amada… — Sakura llora en los brazos de Kakashi, este la abraza con dulzura y acaricia su cabello. No sabe qué decir, como ayudarla o consolarla, así que simplemente la abraza con fuerza.

—Se que quizá sea una niña tonta e inmadura, una adolescente fea y odiosa, pero no supe a quien más recurrir. —Sakura se separa de su maestro, por un momento lo mira pero al sentir sus ojos en ella se sintió muy avergonzada y desvió la vista. — Lo siento mucho, perdóneme, perdóneme por favor, no quise molestarlo. —Sakura se zafa de los brazos de su maestro y corre para alejarse.

Solo alcanza a dar un par de pasos cuando la mano de su maestro la sujeta fuertemente por la cintura y la devuelve a la calidez de su pecho. Rodeándola con ternura procura protegerla de sus propias emociones. Ambos guardan silencio unos minutos, Sakura cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por la indescriptible sensación que la cercanía de esa persona provoca en ella. De pronto Kakashi acerca su rostro al de ella, Sakura puede sentir los labios de su sensei en su oído y una amorosa voz se deja escuchar.

—Lo siento Sakura, yo soy el que debe disculparse, prometí protegerte y con mi negativa solo te he hecho daño, lo siento. Eres una chica joven y hermosa, muy hermosa, un delicado capullo a mis ojos. Te siento tan pequeña y tan frágil que temo aprovecharme de tu inocencia y destrozar esa ternura que tanto me gusta en ti.

Más que como mi alumna o mí amiga, te quiero como si fueras parte de mí ser, como mi única familia en este mundo a la que debo cuidar y proteger a toda costa. Por ello, me es muy difícil aceptar algo que se, te cambiara la forma de ver este mundo, la forma de ver el amor, y sobre todo, la forma de verme a mí. Odiaría hacer algo que te lastimase y te aleje de mí.

—Pero Kakashi yo…—Sakura se separa de Kakashi y lo mira a los ojos, este sella sus palabras posando sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven, por un instante acaricia su fina piel y luego acaricia su mejilla.

—Me dolería mucho perderte, pero me duele aun mas causarte sufrimiento. —Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara, Sakura lo mira expectante. —Está bien, acepto salir contigo, pero solo como amigos ¿está bien? —Sakura sonríe y se lanza con alegría rodeando el cuello de Kakashi con sus brazos.

—¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Kakashi, le prometo que no se arrepentirá.

—Lo sé Sakura, lo sé. —Kakashi abraza a su alumna quien se mantiene aferrada a su cuello y columpiándose en su pecho. Kakashi sonríe ante la escena y simplemente se deja llevar por la emoción de sentir a su pequeña kunoichi en sus brazos.

—_Dejemos que el tiempo decida el resto._

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Tu Regalo**

**03-Junio-2011**

Casi es media noche, el momento ha llegado, la hora de mostrarte lo que es el amor, la pasión y el cariño que durante tanto tiempo he guardado para ti, solo para ti... mi dulce pequeña.

Te veo despertar una vez más y las ansias me invaden, el admirar tus hermosos ojos me impiden resistir un minuto más. Luces tan dulce, tan tierna, tan indefensa… como una pequeña criatura ignorante del peligro que la acecha.

Soy el depredador, él que marcará tu destino en este mundo, él que dictara tu vida de hoy en adelante, él que destruirá el mundo que conocías para construir uno mejor: más hermoso y apasionado, solo para ti.

No pretendo dejar huella en tu vida, pretendo hacerme dueño de ella, darte toda la intensidad de mi pasión para que nunca en la vida encuentres a nadie como yo. Pretendo ser el punto final que selle tu pasado y te dicte una sentencia eterna a mi lado.

Acaricio tu mejilla, beso tu frente, tus parpados y tu nariz. Me sonríes y me besas, mis labios disfrutan de tu suavidad y el interior de mi boca de tu ternura. De esa atrevida ternura que tanto me gusta de ti: intrépida, audaz, pero al final siempre inocente y dulce, cual pequeño capullo que ansia por florecer.

Acaricio tus cabellos, bajo por tu espalda y mis dedos patinan sobre ella dibujando siluetas complejas para tu deleite. Cierras los ojos, tus labios me brindan un descanso y dejan salir un pequeño suspiro. Levantas un poco la cabeza e inadvertidamente me invitas a besar tu cuello, indefensa estas a mi merced: ataco apasionadamente y tu suspiro se convierte en un excitante alarido de placer.

Te beso con intensidad, disfruto de tu dulce piel, tu aroma me embriaga y cegado a la realidad me deslizo por tu clavícula. Beso cada extremo de ella… y cada milímetro intermedio. En el viaje mi rostro acaricia tus delicadas curvas, puedo sentir en mi mentón la suavidad de uno de tus pechos e imagino su hermosura, la idea de besarlo apasionadamente se me clava en la mente y la hago realidad.

No solo te beso, sino que te disfruto, te saboreo y te dibujo en mi mente mediante cada uno de mis tiernos e intensos besos. No puedo evitarlo, trato de ser cuidadoso con la nívea piel entre mis labios, pero tú fragancia me enloquece y obliga a probarte con intensidad. Te beso señalando el punto deseado, luego ahí mismo muerdo ligeramente y finalmente deslizo mi lengua sobre tu piel para sellar la marca de mi ataque.

A cada beso tus manos sujetan con fuerza mi cabeza y tus labios me regalan un tierno sonido, tan hermoso y celestial que imagino estar en el cielo, rodeado de densas nubes que acarician mi rostro y gritan mi nombre con fuerza.

Siento como mi interior también quiere gritar tu nombre, rugirlo con intensidad en lo más profundo de tu ser. Mi cuerpo y alma gritan por unirse y liberarse dentro de ti, por sentir esa sensación única de compartir las dulces nubes de tu alma y la calidez de mi pasión en un mismo movimiento, por vibrar al unísono y viajar al mismo tiempo a ese cielo de máxima excitación que nos aguarda.

Me levanto un poco, me poso sobre ti cubriendo tu desnudez con la mía, te miro a los ojos y te beso. Y así, sucumbiendo a mis deseos y respondiendo a mis anhelos, me sumerjo en lo más hondo de tu intimidad: intenso, profundo; uniendo la parte más oculta y pura de tu cuerpo con el extremo más morboso del mío.

Siento tu dolor y tu temor por lo que seguirá, veo una lágrima escurrir por tu rostro y lamento ser tan impetuoso, tan brusco con la delicada flor que se abre ante mis ojos. Detengo mi movimiento, sujeto tu rostro y me miras con duda, deseas continuar pero temes al dolor. Limpio las lágrimas de tus ojos, uno mí frente a la tuya por un segundo, disfruto de tu cercanía y dejo que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi presencia.

Te miro nuevamente a los ojos, te acaricio, te beso mil beses más y por fin sonríes, me abrazas con fuerza y te correspondo colocando mi rostro al lado del tuyo. Poco a poco me muevo dentro de ti, disfrutando de cada molécula de tu interior. Te beso y te acaricio, te aferras a mi espalda y calmo tu incertidumbre mediante besos, en tu frente, en tus mejillas, en tu cuello y boca. Ahogo esos débiles lamentos y los convierto en dulces notas de una melodía de pasión.

Cual péndulo de reloj mi vaivén dentro de ti es lento pero seguro, disfruto cada roce y cada caricia que tu dulce cuerpo le brinda al mío. Al entrar siento como tus amigables células se aferran a mi sedienta piel, desnudando a mi viajero e invitándolo a continuar su viaje cobijado solo con tu esencia.

Me adentro dentro de ti profunda y ambiciosamente, intentando besar tu alma. Ansío unir tu profunda belleza con mi ansiada soledad, crear una conexión única e inigualable como nunca haz imaginado en tu vida.

Poco a poco tus besos y caricias aumentan, te sujetas a mi espalda y cintura, e intentas unir nuestros cuerpos aún más. Te beso con desenfreno e intento penetrar aún más hondo en tu interior, me muevo de mil formas para lograrlo. Tú me besas y te aferras a mi cuerpo con brazos y piernas por igual, te sujetas con fuerza y por momentos te separas del colchón completamente, uniéndote más y más a mi cuerpo.

Finalmente encontramos el punto ideal, nuestras cinturas más cercanas que nunca, nuestras almas más unidas y tú interior siendo besado directamente por mi presencia. Ya puedo sentir todo tu ser, dibujarte en mi mente completamente y con precisión, por fin puedo sentir lo que es estar unido a ti por completo y besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con intensidad.

Inmerso en tu cuerpo, beso tu profundidad mil veces… y mil veces más, deseo conocerte por completo y no olvidarte jamás, deseo grabar estas sensaciones en mi piel y memorizarlas para toda la vida, deseo estar contigo por siempre y no separarme jamás del paraíso de tu cuerpo y la infinita hermosura de tu alma.

Embebido dentro de ti, perdido en esta miríada de emociones e intoxicado por el deseo de disfrutar muchas más, me olvido de las delicadezas y sucumbo ante la intensidad de mi alma, ante el deseo oculto de poseerte con locura desenfrenada.

Olvido las caricias, los besos y las miradas compasivas, me invade el deseo animal de terminar lo comenzado, mi cuerpo se mueve de forma automática y con fuerza. Tú te aferras a mí ser y pareces anticipar mi inevitable desenlace… o el tuyo quizá...

La habitación se inunda de un irrefrenable grito, mis oídos reaccionan al escuchar tú voz, mis ojos se abren y veo una hermosa mueca dibujada en tu rostro, tus brazos y piernas me sujetan con fuerza y tu interior se empalma al mío masajeándolo estrepitosamente.

Las sensaciones son electrizantes y las emociones inigualables. Nuestras almas están más unidas que nunca y tu éxtasis se convierte en el mío, tan profundo como es posible dentro de tu ser, mi cuerpo libera su esencia y su calidez se mezcla con la tuya, ambas hierven alrededor mío y dentro de ti, luchando por prevalecer, pero al final se funden en una misma al igual que nuestros espíritus.

Lentamente te deposito sobre la cama, dejándome caer ligeramente sobre ti, soportando mi peso lo suficiente para no aplastarte ni dejar un milímetro de separación entre nosotros. Disfrutando lo más posible la sensación de estar unido a tu cuerpo.

Pero poco a poco e involuntariamente salgo de tu interior, mi cuerpo cansado se separa del tuyo, me recuesto a tu lado y me abrazas. Beso tu frente y te acerco a mi pecho, cubro tu cuerpo con mis brazos y pronto te veo dormir. Me parece ver una sonrisa en tus labios y también sonrío. Miro al reloj y marca las 12:00am.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi dulce pequeña. —Susurro a tu oído y te acompaño en tus sueños.

Continuará…

—***—


	6. Chapter 6

**Primer Beso**

**Empezado: 5-Junio-2011, Terminado: 26-Junio-2011**

Un mes antes:

—¡Maldito Kakashi! ¿Dónde diablos estará? —Una furiosa Sakura mira en todas direcciones buscando a su despistado sensei —¡Pero en cuanto llegue lo voy a matar!— cruza los brazos con fuerza y golpea el suelo ansiosamente con su zapato.

La mirada atemorizante de la chica ahuyenta rápidamente a todo aquel que osa mirarla, que resulta ser mucho más de uno, dada su inquietante vestimenta del día de hoy. Habitualmente Sakura prefiere lo cómodo y versátil a lo exótico y revelador, sin embargo, por tratarse de Kakashi, ella decidió optar por algo menos inocente y más llamativo: una minifalda rosa con dos holanes, una blusa color marfil un poco escotada, zapatos del mismo tono y medias blancas ligeramente transparentes; además de un pequeño bolso rosado al que estruja con fuerza.

Ha pasado poco más de una hora desde que Sakura llego ahí, quien en su afán de puntualidad incluso llego unos 15 minutos antes de la hora señalada, sin embargo, su querido maestro, en su afán de impuntualidad, aún no muestra señales de vida como de costumbre.

El lugar de la cita es una pequeña banca a la sombra de un viejo roble, el cual se encuentra en una jardinera justo frente a cine principal de Konoha. Es domingo por la tarde y aunque hay poca gente en la ciudad, hay suficiente público en los alrededores presenciando como una joven kunoichi es plantada despiadadamente; la impaciencia de la joven la hace caminar de un lado a otro con ansiedad haciendo que su estado sea aún más notorio para los curiosos que pasan cerca. Algunos jóvenes apuestos, conmovidos con la escena, se han acercado a ella ofreciéndole consuelo mediante su compañía, sin embargo, el fuerte carácter de la joven clama venganza y lanza centellas sobre todo aquel que se le acerca.

—¡Primer día que nuestros descansos coinciden y no llega! ¡No puedo creer que tarde tanto! ¿O acaso lo habrá olvidado? ¡SERÁ POSIBLE QUE SIGA DURMIENDO EN SU CASA! —Cada pensamiento que llega a su mente hace pedazos su cordura y acaba con la poca paciencia que aún queda en la joven pelirosa.

—¡Hola! ¡Te ves muy bella el día de hoy! — Una voz varonil se escucha frente a Sakura quien mira al suelo intentando contener su furia.

_¡Será posible que sea otro idiota intentando conquistarme! —_La mirada de Sakura se posa sobre los zapatos bien lustrados y brillantes frente a ella.

—¡Mira! Agradezco tu cumplido, pero no me interesa salir contigo… —Sakura levanta rápidamente el rostro notando el pantalón oscuro bien planchado y la camisa, de tono café oscuro, desfajada y desabotonada casualmente, que se encuentran frente a ella.

—Espero a una persona, está por llegar y… —La voz de Sakura se quiebra cuándo sus ojos se topan con el atractivo rostro frente a ella: con un mentón bien afeitado, un coqueto guiño en su ojo izquierdo y un alborotado cabello grisáceo. _—¡Esperen! ¿CABELLO GRIS?_

—¡Hola Sakura! —En este momento el hombre se agacha un poco, sonríe con amplitud cerrando ambos ojos y extiende su mano ofreciéndole una hermosa rosa roja a la joven. —Disculpa la demora, pero tuve que ayudar a una anciana a cruzar algunas calles.

—¿Ka… Ka… Kakashi?

—Claro, soy yo. ¿Acaso ya no me reconoces?

—Pero… y tu…y tu…. — Sakura retrocede un par de pasos con cara de espanto y señala con indecisión al rostro de su maestro.

—Mmm… No te entiendo… ¿Mi qué…? — Kakashi se acerca más a Sakura mirándola a los ojos e intentando descifrar lo que intenta decir, en ese instante se rasca la barbilla y una idea le viene a la mente.

—¡Ah! Ya sé, te refieres a esto. — Kakashi señala su propio rostro y Sakura asiente con fuerza. — Es que decidí cambiar un poco de look, hoy me peine de izquierda a derecha en lugar de derecha a izquierda ¿Te gusta? — Kakashi sonríe y Sakura muestra una cara de furia.

—No Kakashi, me refiero a su mascará. ¡No trae su máscara! ¿POR QUÉ NO TRAE SU MÁSCARA? —Sakura sujeta con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Kakashi, pero al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros se sonroja y lo suelta alejándose otro par de pasos.

—¡Ah! Jaja ¿Mi mascara? Bueno, yo nunca la uso cuando asisto a una cita, siento que es una falta de cortesía, además de que me estorba cuando tengo que dar el beso de despedida. —Sakura se sonrojo al momento de escuchar la última frase.

—¿Be… beso…? —Tímidamente, Sakura, observa el rostro desnudo de su maestro, admirando los labios que por tanto tiempo imagino poder ver y tocar, acercándose a ellos lentamente.

—¡Claro! Todas las citas deben terminar con un beso. —Kakashi acerca sus propios labios a los de su alumna y se detiene a escasos milímetros de ella. —Pero no seas impaciente, antes debemos tener una cita. — Kakashi coloca un dedo sobre los labios de Sakura y le sonríe coquetamente, Sakura recobra la conciencia de sus actos y se sonroja por completo.

—Pero vamos, la función está por comenzar y no quiero perderme los mejores lugares. —Kakashi sujeta con ternura la mano de su pequeña kunoichi quien, al sentir el calor de su sensei entre sus dedos, no puede evitar sonrojarse aún más.

Ambos corren hacia el cine, aunque Sakura más bien parece flotar de la mano de su sensei. Al llegar, Kakashi de inmediato se forma en la fila, la cual avanza lentamente; a unos pasos de ahí, Sakura lo observa con detenimiento, admirando cada detalle de su sensei con especial atención en aquel rostro que se le oculto por tanto tiempo y que el día de hoy descubre con alegría.

Embobada en la anatomía de su maestro, tarda un poco en percatarse que este la observa con igual detenimiento, su ojo rojo la examina con cuidado de arriba abajo disfrutando cada hermosa curva de su alumna. Al cruzar sus miradas Sakura se sonroja y desvía la mirada, mientras Kakashi sonríe maliciosamente tratando de imaginar los pensamientos de su querida alumna.

Con las entradas en su poder, Kakashi se dirige dónde Sakura, le sonríe y la sujeta de la mano haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente. Ambos se dirigen a la entrada y Kakashi entrega los boletos al encargado quien parte las entradas en dos y de reojo observa a la joven pelirosa. Kakashi nota esta acción y sujeta a Sakura de la cintura acercando su cuerpo al de él, Sakura se sonroja nuevamente y Kakashi sonríe fingidamente al dependiente.

—Ella viene conmigo. —Enseñando los dientes, Kakashi arrebata los boletos de la mano del muchacho y camina dentro del establecimiento, sin notar que su joven acompañante se muere de vergüenza ante la inesperada escena y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Bueno Sakura, espérame aquí, voy a comprar palomitas y refresco. —Kakashi se aleja rápidamente en dirección de la dulcería, Sakura está de pie junto a una mini palmera artificial de la cual se sujeta para no desmayarse. A lo lejos observa a su sensei ordenando feliz el paquete mediano de palomitas y refresco.

_Demonios ¡Que nerviosa estoy!_ —Sakura observa a su sensei esperando a que atiendan su pedido. _—¿Pero porque estoy tan nerviosa, si solo es ver una película?_ —De pronto Kakashi voltea y le brinda una dulce mirada y una sonrisa, al notar los ojos de su maestro sobre ella no puede evitar sentirse acalorada y un poco temblorosa, sus piernas casi desfallecen así que decide sentarse en una banca próxima.

La pelirosa abre titubeante su bolso y saca un pañuelo con el que se limpia algunas gotas de sudor de la frente, cierra los ojos y respira un par de veces intentando calmarse. _—¡Vamos Sakura, tu puedes! ¡Solo es Kakashi!_ —Su voz interna trata de darle fuerzas, luego de reojo observa a su sensei quien, inadvertidamente, se rasca la barbilla eligiendo algún dulce. ¿Cuántas veces no observo y critico esa molesta manía de su maestro? Sin embargo, sin su mascará, esa misma escena le parecía simplemente cautivante.

Con ojos de borrego y mordiéndose el labio, los pensamientos de Sakura se perdieron dentro de la imagen ante sus ojos. Tan es así que ni siquiera notó cuando su querido maestro se acercó a ella.

—¿Estas lista? —La voz de Kakashi la devuelve a este universo, ella levanta la mirada y lo observa con un bote grande de palomitas en una de sus manos, en la otra un vaso de soda con dos pajillas y un chocolate en equilibrio entre sus dedos.

—¡Eh! ¡Sí, claro! —Sakura rápidamente sale de su trance y se pone de pie. Luego observa a Kakashi hacer algo de equilibrio con los productos en sus manos para finalmente liberar una y ofrecerle su brazo. Sakura duda un instante y después de un pequeño sonrojo se aferra con fuerza al brazo de su querido sensei. Al sentir el calor de su joven alumna, la fragancia de su cercanía, la suavidad de su cuerpo y ¡claro!, el tierno tono colorado de sus mejillas, Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos! —Kakashi la miro a los ojos y le sonrío nuevamente, Sakura de nueva cuenta se sonrojo un poco más y tímidamente oculto su rostro en el brazo de su maestro. Kakashi ahora mostraba una sonrisa picará, no cabía duda que le encantaba ver sonrojada a su pequeña kunoichi.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a la sala, la cual ya se encontraba a oscuras, señal de que la película estaba por comenzar. Rápidamente caminaron por el pasillo y justo a la mitad de la sala Kakashi se metió en una de las hileras de butacas, la película ya estaba comenzando así que ambos apresuraron sus movimientos. Por un momento Sakura soltó el brazo de su maestro para poderse mover mejor entre las filas, pero este de inmediato la sujeto de la mano y no dejo que se perdiera el contacto ni por un instante.

Finalmente, a la mitad de la hilera, ambos se sentaron; había poca gente en esta función así que no fue problema encontrar buenos lugares, que además se encontrarán lejos de miradas curiosas. Sakura estaba feliz, por fin podría pasar un tiempo a solas con su querido peliplateado, aunque, desde el momento en que empezó la cinta este parecía poner más atención a la pantalla que a ella, el seguía manteniendo el contacto sujetando con ternura su mano.

La joven de ojos verdes estaba cautivada con la escena, desde que se sentaron en ese lugar no había podido despegar la mirada de su maestro, quien a su vez parecía hipnotizado con la película. Por un instante Sakura se sintió frustrada, pero al verlo tan feliz ella misma se sintió feliz, tanto que no pudo evitar suspirar su nombre:

—Kakashi… — Sin notarlo la joven ya había recargado su rostro en el hombro de su sensei. Ella estaba tan cerca de él que Kakashi pudo sentir como su suave aliento acariciaba tímidamente su cuello.

—Dime… ¿Sucede algo Sakura? —Kakashi gira la cabeza y la brinda una sonrisa tierna. Ante la cercanía Sakura abrió por completo sus ojos y se ruborizo.

—Este… no… nada… —Kakashi alzo una ceja y la miro incrédulo, luego sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya se, quieres palomitas! ¿Cierto? —Kakashi acerco su mano a la boca de la joven y delicadamente deposito una palomita en la tierna boca de su hermosa kunoichi. Esta, incrédula por el inesperado contacto, tardo unos segundos antes de digerir la pequeña golosina de maíz.

—¿Quieres refresco? —Kakashi agito ligeramente el vaso frente a ella, sin decir palabra alguna Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Kakashi acerco el vaso a los labios de Sakura de forma precisa para que la pequeña pajilla quedara al alcance de sus labios. Cuando ella empezó a succionar el dulce líquido el atrapo el otro popote y también saboreo la burbujeante bebida.

Mirándose fijamente a los ojos, el momento pareció eterno, hasta que un sonido de vació sonó al fondo del recipiente.

—Lo siento, es que me bebí la mayoría cuando esperaba mi cambio en la dulcería, jeje. —Kakashi sonrió apenado. —¿Pero si deseas puedo ir por más? —Kakashi se levantó un poco y de inmediato la joven se incorporó ligeramente también.

—No, no… Así está bien. — Sakura sujeto con fuerza la mano de su sensei y lo observo temerosa de que se alejará, este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego ambos se recargaron en sus asientos. Nuevamente Sakura recargo su rostro en el hombro de Kakashi y este recargo ligeramente su cabeza sobre la de Sakura.

—¿Quieres chocolate? — Como mago Kakashi saco de la nada un chocolate y lo balanceo frente a los ojos de Sakura.

—Jeje, sí, quiero un poco. —Sakura rio y disfruto ver como su hábil maestro quitaba la envoltura al rectangular dulce con solo una mano y sus filosos dientes. Luego Kakashi acerco el dulce a los labios de la pelirosa y ella le dio una pequeña mordida.

—¡Oye! Pero no te lo acabes, yo también quiero. —Kakashi rio y mordió exactamente en el mismo lugar que su pequeña alumna, quien rio y observo como la boca de su maestro se pintaba de café. Kakashi sintió la mirada de la joven y trago la parte de dulce que aún tenía entre sus dientes. —Mmm… ¿Quieres más? —Sakura rio.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿no te lo pensaras acabar tu solo, verdad? —Sakura rio divertida, Kakashi fingió una mueca de molestia, aunque su rostro no podía ocultar una clara sonrisa.

El peliplata dio otra gran mordida al chocolate y luego lo acerco nuevamente a los labios de Sakura. Esta observo el pequeño trozo que quedo y luego lanzo una mirada acusadora a Kakashi quien solo curveo los ojos. Sin cortar el contacto visual, Sakura sujeto ligeramente el chocolate con los dientes y luego lo cubrió poco a poco con sus labios, cubriendo de paso parte de los dedos de Kakashi. Con ayuda de su lengua arrebato el dulce de las yemas de su sensei. Luego, ejerciendo presión con los labios y de un solo movimiento, retiro cada gramo que le fue posible de la piel de su maestro quien solo observo como los suaves labios de su pequeña rodeaban sus dedos. Finalmente libres, Kakashi acerco su mano a su propia boca y retiro la esencia de chocolate, y de Sakura, que aún quedaba entre sus dedos.

Sakura se sonrojo nuevamente al ver a su maestro, pero en esta ocasión sonrió al imaginar lo que el sintió al ver su propia travesura. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, luego apretaron sus manos con fuerza, se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro y se dispusieron a disfrutar del resto de la cinta. Ambos disfrutaron la función de esta manera, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus dedos acariciándose mutuamente. Intercambiando miradas y sonriéndose coquetamente, por instantes la mano libre de Kakashi depositaba algún dulce en la boca de Sakura, y esta ocasionalmente besaba los dedos de su Sensei.

—***—

Ya es de noche, la película termino hace un par de horas y ambos llegan a la casa de Sakura. Kakashi rodea los hombros de su kunoichi con su brazo, mientras que la joven ojijade se aferra a la cintura de su maestro a la vez que se acurruca en su pecho. Ambos ríen y caminan con calma, disfrutando de su mutua compañía e intentando alargar el momento.

—Bueno Sakura, hemos llegado. —Kakashi sonríe a su alumna y señala la casa frente a ellos.

—Lo se Kakashi, yo he vivido aquí siempre, conozco muy bien este lugar. —Sakura sonríe y Kakashi le devuelve la sonrisa. Ambos ríen y se separan lentamente.

Sakura se coloca frente a la puerta, se para derechita, junta sus talones y coloca sus manos a su espalda, luego se balancea un poco y sonriendo mira a todos lados esperando las palabras de Kakashi. El jounin se acerca y se coloca frente a ella, mete una en su bolsillo y con la otra se rasca la cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que es todo. —Kakashi sonríe y cierra sus ojos.

—Sip. —Sakura lo observa impaciente sonriéndole y balanceándose como una niña pequeña en espera de su premio.

—Entonces… —Kakashi se acerca un poco más.

—Siii… —Sakura también se acerca y lo mira impaciente a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Nos vemos…. — Kakashi se acerca a Sakura y cuando la distancia es mínima observa como su pequeña cierra los ojos y levanta la trompita, esperando el dulce contacto de sus labios. De pronto a Kakashi se le ocurre el final perfecto. —_Un beso en la mejilla, jeje. ¡Eso no se lo espera!_

Con la situación bajo su control, observando a la joven kunoichi, Kakashi pasa de largo sus seductores labios y se acerca rápidamente a la mejilla de su alumna. Sonríe maliciosamente imaginando la cara de sorpresa de la joven, ansioso de jugarle una travesura más, poco a poco se acerca a la suave piel de su pequeña. Kakashi está ansioso, le gusta hacer sufrir a su kunoichi para luego consolarla, así que no la hará esperar más y la tomará por sorpresa.

Pero… ¡EH! ¡De pronto algo ha sucedido! Sakura gira de improviso y une sus labios a los de Kakashi, este abre los ojos completamente por la sorpresa y siente como las manos de Sakura rodean su rostro. La joven kunoichi succiona su alma con intensidad y lanza su lengua a la invasión, dominando al instante a su contrincante y disfrutando de cada rincón de su ser.

El contacto dura segundos y termina tan fugazmente como comenzó, Sakura termina la unión y libera el rostro de Kakashi, quien sorprendido da algunos pasos hacia atrás para luego caer de espaldas incrédulo a lo sucedido. Sakura se saborea los labios, sonríe y lo mira de forma pícara.

—Gracias sensei, fue la mejor cita de mi vida, pero sobre todo le agradezco que me permitiera besarlo, estoy segura que será un bonito recuerdo para ambos. —Sakura sonríe y se da la media vuelta, coloca sus llaves en la puerta y la abre. Está a punto de entrar cuando se gira nuevamente hacia su maestro. —Por cierto, gracias por no usar esa molesta máscara, así es mucho más fácil predecir sus pensamientos. — Sakura sonríe maliciosamente y entra a su hogar.

Kakashi se toca el rostro y sonríe. _—¡Es cierto! No llevo mi máscara._ —Ríe con fuerza y se deja caer sobre su espalda quedando recostado completamente en el suelo, mirando al cielo y esperando con ansias su próxima cita.

—Gracias Sakura, gracias por la mejor cita de mi vida… y por el mejor beso también.

Continuará…

—***—

Nota del autor: Después de siglos de ausencia aquí estoy de nuevo jeje, un capitulo que incluye pequeños caprichos, como el mostrar a un Kakashi sin mascara y el beso robado de Sakura jeje. Yo siempre imagino a Sakura dulce y tierna en las manos de Kakashi, pero nada inocente jeje, espero les guste este capítulo.

De nueva cuenta prometo no tardar mucho para la continuación, pero si supieran lo que tarde en escribir esto entonces seguro no me creerían demasiado jeje. Y no es que me cueste trabajo el escribir, sino que soy muy disperso a la hora de enfocar mi atención, así que tardo horrores antes de terminar una simple línea. Pero al menos, con tardanza y todo, prometo continuar el fic hasta su final, que ya no será muy lejano, pero bueno.

Espero disfruten la historia y nos leemos pronto.

¡Saludos!


End file.
